Still My Al
by HokeytheHouseElf
Summary: Severus Snape hasn't really spoken with his best friend, Alice, Dumbledore's daughter, since she was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort and forced to become one of his most loyal Death Eaters. Then they start speaking again, and become more than just friends....
1. Potions Mistress

Albus Dumbledore looked at a single picture perched on his desk: the one of Alice Black. His only daughter, who looked just like her mother, who was from the Black family. Alice was probably the most beautiful woman a man could encounter: The Black Family curly dark brown hair and the trademark Dumbledore ice-blue eyes that could force the truth out of anybody. Albus smiled sadly: he had not spoken to his daughter since the year she was sorted into the house of Slytherin, and knew why she had avoided him. Apparently, she was ashamed of being sorted into a house completely different from the one the rest of the Dumbledore family had been sorted into for centuries. Though she was extremely close to her father, Albus, she thought he was disappointed in her. But she thought wrong. Who could be disappointed with a daughter like Alice?

Kidnapped by Lord Voldemort himself the day of her graduation from Hogwarts, she was forced to become a Death Eater, and eventually become used to the use of _crucio _when she didn't obey. (And that happened very often, with a girl like Alice, who tended to have an attitude.) She took any torture in silence and never complained.

Alice also inherited a great talent from her father: a strong magical ability. She could literally beat anybody in a wand match, including her father and Voldemort.

Albus sighed, knowing that his daughter wasn't a real Death Eater, but really was on the Order's side.

There was a quiet knock on his office door. "Come in." He said, folding his weathered hands in front of him on his desk, tearing his mind away from his daughter.

The large wooden door creaked open, revealing whom Albus had wanted to see most (besides his daughter), Severus Snape. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of the Headmaster.

Severus and Alice had known each other since before getting their Hogwarts letters. They'd been great friends back then, and Albus trusted that Severus also missed the Alice they knew all too well.

"Hello, Severus." He said. "It's great to know you showed up. I have a great task to perform tonight." Severus blinked.

"And what might that be, sir?" He questioned.

Albus revealed a small smile. "I will inform you about our task after we're on our way there. Come with me." Albus got up and lead the Potions Master down his spiral staircase, out the front doors of Hogwarts, across the grounds and into Hogsmead. After several silent minutes of walking, Albus finally spoke.

"As you very well know, the Ministry has asked me personally to make sure we have two teachers in each classroom, in case of an emergency." He said. Severus merely nodded. Albus took a deep breath. "And you, for a fact, are the only teacher without a partner in your classroom. We are going, tonight, to ask a close friend of mine to work with you." He was silent for a minute.

"And who might that be, sir?" Severus asked, confused by the situation.

"I believe you know her very well. As well as even I do, Severus." He replied.

A shock went through Severus. He knew who Dumbledore was referring to, and doubted for many years that she'd ever speak to even him again. He missed the old, fun Alice. The one whom he trusted with any secret he had, and she him. Even his deepest, darkest secret that started in his sixth year: Severus was a vampire.

"Alice." Dumbledore murmured.

"Are you sure you know where she lives, sir?"

"Oh yes. Alice is in hiding, as you are. Her house, like yours, is off the map and her house, again like yours, lacks visitors." He chuckled. "And I am about to burst rudely into her house and ask her to work with you." He paused. "I've also been wanting to ask you something, Severus. Since you two are really on our side, you need to be hidden, especially at home. You wouldn't, possibly, want Alice to move in with you to live for a while, would you?"

"It wouldn't bother me." Severus replied. "I do have a spare bedroom. It might give us time to catch up."

"Then she will move in." Dumbledore was clearly satisfied. "If she only takes the position."

They strolled down a dark alley and into a field, where they walked for a few miles. Finally, Albus stopped abruptly, for no reason. "This is it, Severus. I must ask you to draw your wand. You know Alice, she's going to attack any unknown visitors. Be prepared to be stunned, as will I." Dumbledore moved his wand quickly through the air, making complicated movements, then suddenly grabbed a hold of Severus's sleeve, taking him with him when he appeared below, in Alice's house.

They stood there for but two seconds, taking in their surroundings, when suddenly Severus was cursed into a chair, ropes winding themselves around him, tightly binding him to the chair. Alice appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere (She really could do that, do to a power to become invisible at will, and, though it may cause her pain if she does it for too long, can also make herself able to let solid objects pass through her with ease.) and disarmed her father, shoving him against the wall and placing her wand at his throat.

"Alice! How nice to see you!" Albus exclaimed cheerfully. Alice took a step backwards, away from her father (whom she literally had pinned to the wall). "I have been wanting to speak with you, so please do not attempt to kill me quite yet."

She smirked. "May I ask _why_ you've come bursting into my _hidden_ residence, dad?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Dumbledore smiled. "I had no choice. And I have a few questions for _you_ before I get to my _real_ topic." He said. "First off, why did you automatically go for _me_?"

She shrugged. "If Voldemort would have impersonated you, he would have gone for the stronger wizard. How'd you get in?"

Albus tapped his temple. "Knowing you, you'd use the strongest type of apparition-disabling spell. And _also_ knowing you, everybody would know that, so you'd, most likely, use the _second_ strongest. Fortunately, I was correct." He paused. "But how do you know it's really me?"

"I just do." She replied. It was one of her abilities: an amazing intuition. Alice was also known at the Ministry as "The Wizarding World's Best Liar", which Alice used as an advantage towards Voldemort. Her father could barely even tell when she was lying.

"I have come to ask a favor of you." Albus said, straightening up. Alice nodded. "I want you to come and work for me as a potion's teacher. One of two."

"I guess I could come. And what do you mean by: one of two?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll be working with your dear friend, Severus." Albus replied. He looked over her shoulder towards him. Severus threw the last of the ropes off him and onto the ground, clearly not too happy at the moment.

Alice turned around and looked at him. She heard her father's voice from far away. "As I now take it, you accept. You will start in one week. Oh, and you also might want to pack your bags: you'll be moving into Severus's spare bedroom. Even I don't know where his house is located, so you should be happy with the fact that it's hidden. Now I'll leave you two to catch up. Goodnight." He said. Alice turned around quickly, about to protest, but Albus had already apparated away. She then turned back to her friend, Severus.

Severus glanced at her neck, where she still wore the silver, heart shaped locket he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. He smiled at the fact that she still thought about him from time to time. He wondered how often she wore it. He swallowed. "Are you going to pack now?"


	2. Residence

She nodded quickly, swallowed, then walked as quickly as she could without being rude, back to her bedroom. She took a trunk from under her bed and threw her clothes into it, but her mind was on her friend. _I haven't spoken to him for years_, she thought, _What if he's changed? _The picture of him standing in her house lingered in her thoughts. He was taller than she had thought, because she had only seen him sitting across from her at the occasional Death Eater meeting that were getting more frequent every week. Last week there were two. And that's a lot for Death Eaters.

Once she was finished packing, she took her trunk and went to meet Severus. Without speaking, she took his arm and he apparated them into a forest.

"Where are we?" Alice whispered, still holding his left arm while they walked forward.

Severus looked down at her. "These are the woods nearby my house." He replied. It was silent for a moment, then Severus spoke again. "Al, you wouldn't mind doing that invisible thing of yours, would you? I don't want to be seen."

Alice smiled. He still called her Al, what he'd called her all the time. She barely had to focus and the two were invisible. She felt his arm stiffen. "It hurts, doesn't it?" She asked him quietly.

"It's nothing." He said. "You know the Dark Lord; he's always making the mark burn on certain Death Eaters who _deserve_ torturing. Or in other words, his stronger, more loyal ones."

Alice sighed.

"Can I ask you something personal, Al?"

She nodded.

"Why are you still wearing that locket?"

"It's a small connection to you Severus. I've treasured it always." She replied quietly. He looked down at her reply, one half of his lip barely turned upwards. Alice adjusted her grip on his arm, and felt something like electricity inside her friend's body go from his toes to his head. "I felt that." She whispered. He didn't know what she was talking about, and decided not to ask.

Finally they reached the edge of the forest, and walked into a small muggle town consisting of several two-story houses. Severus led Alice down an alley and into one of the houses. Once they were safely inside, Alice made them visible again and removed her traveling cloak, hanging it on a nearby coat rack. Severus did the same. He took her up the stairs and to the left, where the spare bedroom was. He opened the door and revealed a small room with wooden floors, a queen-sized bed, and a dresser. "This is it." He muttered. Alice put her trunk by the bed and giggled. "What's so funny?"

She turned to look at him. "You're in hiding, and you have a _guest bedroom_." She said.

He shrugged. "I might as well have one, as I have practically every other type of room there can be in a house. As you saw, the sitting room's just past the front door, and beyond that is the kitchen. If you turn left before you reach the kitchen, you'll walk straight into an office, and if you take a right after taking a left, you'll reach a door. Behind the door's a staircase and that'll lead you into a room where I keep my potions stuff. My room's to the right of the staircase. The bathroom's right across from the stairs, so you can't miss it." He said. Alice nodded. "I'll be in my study if you need me."

Severus turned and walked away, pulling the door closed behind him. As soon as he left, Alice plopped down on the bed and sighed. _Our friendship won't ever be the same again, will it?_ She thought. With her left hand she rubbed her locket, cold against her chest. She looked down at herself and saw the usual black dress with a v-neck collar, black shoes, and fishnet gloves that had no fingers and came up to her elbows. She'd always worn that, and quite enjoyed being able to wear short-sleeves, even with her Dark Mark (her gloves his most of the Mark easily, and Alice could make it invisible when she felt like it).

*

Severus seated himself in his office chair and pulled a dusty Potions book towards him. The Potions book was from his fifth year, or somewhere around there; Severus never really knew the exact date.

He flipped through it and found a page. On the margins in thin writing was scrawled: _I think she might feel the same way, but I must be careful. _He shook his head and pushed the book away, snapping it closed. _It's no use, _he thought bitterly, _she's changed and I know it. I shouldn't have written that in the first place. I never did, and never will, have a chance with Alice. _He sighed, getting up out of his chair and heading to the cellar. _Where was the blood when you haven't eaten in a week? _

Once he was there, he grabbed a bottle of red liquid, which could easily be mistaken for as wine, went to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass; he might as well _drink it_ like wine. He didn't even bother to sit down at the small wooden table before he took a gulp.

As the blood ran down his throat, it was tempting to just drink from the bottle, but he resisted. He put his wine glass on the counter and thought for a moment about what it was going to be like with Alice working with him. Absentmindedly he took another swig, swishing the blood in his mouth for a moment and savoring the taste. He laughed in his thoughts. _She'd probably make the first years wet themselves, a girl like her. Not to mention those eyes… a Dumbledore's eyes can be a bit too intimidating if you're not an advanced wizard._ He swallowed quickly, the color drained from his face. _But the older ones... I expect they'll have their minds on something other than the potion they're brewing…_

Severus was always the jealous type around Alice. Of course every other man in London had their eyes a bit lower than her back, and Severus hated it, knowing they didn't deserve a woman like her. He often wondered if even _he_ did…

He gulped the last of the blood in the glass. _And she's Dumbledore's daughter…_ He never used to think of her that way. Just as a friend. But then came the two different factors Severus had dreaded to realize were there: _him_ and _her_. Her being a powerful, intelligent, beautiful, _pureblood_, being. Him being some quiet, hard, _halfblood. _Would she accept a wizard like him?


	3. Dumbledore and Black

_**A week later…**_

Severus waited impatiently for the chatty seventh years to take their seats. Alice was already writing the potions ingredients on the chalkboard. Once everyone was seated in their correct seats, he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to, yet another, year at Hogwarts." He recited lazily, and continued his introduction of seventh year potions classes until everyone seemed to be drifting off to sleep. He took a deep breath after his speech and glanced at Alice, who was sitting at his desk, elbows rested on the dark wood, chin perched on her delicate hands. "Do to the fact that the Ministry has requested of Professor Dumbledore that he have two professors in every class, for security," he continued in a slightly louder voice. The seventh years sat up straighter. "we have a new Professor who will be with us until further notice. As you know, the Headmaster has already introduced the new professors, but I will personally introduce this one. This is Professor Black, everyone." He gestured towards Alice. A half smile sat on her lips as everybody looked at her for a moment. They looked back at Severus, and one of the seventh years- a tall boy with long blond hair and green eyes who looked, seriously, as if he had just woken up- raised his hand.

Severus raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the boy, giving him his signal to ask his question. The boy cleared his throat. "Black? As in Sirius Black?" He asked. The class looked at Alice. "Are you related to him?" There were murmurs around the class, some confused, some afraid, some excited, but all eager.

She brushed her wavy, dark brown hair out of her eyes and nodded. The class burst into conversation (until they saw the glare they were receiving from Professor Snape, of course.) "How?" Asked a girl with short red hair and freckles. "How are you related to him?"

She cleared her throat. "My mother was part of the Black family, but I use her maiden name as my own sometimes. I am cousins with Sirius." She said quietly. More talking erupted until another hand was in the air. A Ravenclaw boy with pale blond hair- so pale that it almost looked white- sat, eager. She nodded towards him.

"If that was your mother's maiden name, then it can't be your real last name, right?" He asked halfheartedly. She and Severus exchanged looks of concern before her eyes returned to the boy.

"You are correct, Mr. Anderson." Severus said. The boy's eyes were still on Alice, though, waiting for an unspoken question to be answered.

Alice sighed. "My real name is…" she paused and took a deep breath, "Alison Dumbledore. But you can call me Alice."

Several students gasped. The word "Dumbledore" could be heard in between the loud talking. Severus quieted them down.

"And how are you related to him?" A pair of Gryffindor twins with shoulder-length black hair asked at the same time.

The class went silent. Alice glanced at Severus, who was watching her with doubt in his eyes. She'd seen that look before. _Don't tell them_, it said. She silently invaded Severus's open mind.

_I thought you said you weren't going to tell the students? _ She raised her eyebrows and grimaced slightly. He sighed, annoyed. She let him into her mind. _I wasn't, _was all she thought before pushing him out. She looked at the students. The girls looked excited, as did a few boys. One large Slytherin boy was still asleep in the back of the class, snoring fairly loud. She ignored him.

Alice closed her eyes before opening them and looking into those that were waiting for her answer. She swallowed.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked in ( to check on the class, as he did occasionally.) The class turned to look at him, curiosity in their eyes. He looked at Alice immediately. He raised his eyebrows and cooked his head to one side. She knew this look, too. _Seriously?_ It said. She nodded once and he sighed.

"I take it you now know Alice's real name." He said smoothly. The students nodded, some even explaining to him what their question was now. "Ah." He said, smiling. "Alice is, none other than, my daughter."


	4. Missing

The news that Albus Dumbledore's daughter, Alice, was teaching at Hogwarts spread like wildfire across the school. Everyone was talking about it. There were barely even Potions classes anymore; every class started out like this:

"Take your seats, fourth years, and get out your potions books." Severus would say. They'd all obey, then a hand would shoot up.

"I heard a rumor you were Dumbledore's daughter!" A kid would shout. Alice would smack a hand to her forehead. The whole class would break out into conversation, Severus would roll his eyes, and eventually Alice would be stuck answering questions about her father's personal life.

"What's his house like?" "Is it big?" "Does he keep the house clean? Or is he a slob?" "Could you estimate the amount of books in his house?" The students would ask. She was shocked to hear one student's question.

"Does he wear boxers? Or briefs?" She asked. Alice had raised her eyebrows when the students burst out giggling. The student blushed furiously. Alice had looked at Severus, who looked slightly amused.

All in all, the week went by extremely slowly for poor Alice. She and Severus were relieved when that Friday's Hogsmead trip came that afternoon.

Severus and Alice walked down the stone path leading to the Three Broomsticks, in hope of a good drink. Alice found a small table by a window, while Severus ordered some wine. He found Alice sitting, her head on the table, staring out the window. He placed a glass of wine in front of her. "Here." He said. He took a swig of his own.

Alice lifted her head and took her glass in between her delicate hands, staring at the red liquid. "This week has been _Hell_." She finally murmured. She sipped her wine, staring at the table. She heard a quiet chuckle and looked up to see her friend smiling slightly.

"That's an understatement." He muttered. "I didn't know students would be that interested in your father." He drank more of his wine.

Alice made a disgusted noise. "Boxers or briefs." She muttered, amused. Severus chuckled.

"How pathetic." He murmured. They sat like that for a while, looking out the window at the coloring leaves. Alice sighed. The bell above the front door rang and the two turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking through the door. "Perfect." Severus sighed.

Ron was looking unusually pale. He looked around quickly until he spotted Alice. He and his friends rushed over to their table. "Hello Ron." Alice said and smiled.

Hermione turned to Ron. "What has _she_ got to do with Ginny?" She whispered furiously.

"You'll see." He replied.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Alice asked, concerned. She and Severus exchanged a look.

Ron swallowed. "We can't find her, Alice. She was with us, now she's gone. I was wondering if you could help us find her." Alice nodded.

"But why _Alice_?" Harry asked. He looked at her. He felt… _drawn_ to her. He knew it wasn't love, but he was considering asking her about the feeling.

Ron blushed slightly. "She's my aunt." He muttered. Harry and Hermione gaped.

"But… Ron, how is that possible?" Hermione whispered.

"My mother had an affair with another man before I was born, and that _resulted_ in Ron's father, Arthur. He's my half-brother." Alice replied.

"Right." Ron said, embarrassed. "Well, we're going to look for her now. Please keep an eye out." He and his friends left, almost running.

"Come on." Alice muttered. She and Severus got up from their table and headed out the door.

"What do you think happened to her?" He asked.

Alice was walking unusually fast. She grabbed his left wrist and pulled him down an alley. "I don't know." Was all she said, clearly focused.

Severus was confused. "Why are you walking so fast? We just need to _find_ her, not save her from a monster."

Alice ignored him. He sighed impatiently. "Alice, would you _please_ tell me-"

Alice stopped abruptly and shoved him against a brick wall. She looked up at him, glaring. "You don't get it, do you?" She asked hysterically. His eyes widened. "Tell me about Ginny." She said.

"She was… talented." Severus murmured.

"Exactly! And _what_, exactly, does Voldemort look for in Death Eaters?"

"Power."

"Right! I am _not_ going to let her end up just like me, Severus. I _can't_ let someone else go through what my life was like!" She screamed. She backed away from him and continued to drag him down the alley. "Not someone else." She murmured to herself. He swallowed. _So this is all going back to Voldemort_, he thought. He drew his wand from within his robes, ready to fight if necessary. She already had hers out.

She turned down another alley. "Al, why are we looking _here_?" Severus asked quietly, looking around a little.

She came out of the alley and ended up in front of the Hog's Head. "Death Eater hotspot." She muttered. They burst in the door of the shack, to find it completely empty. Well, not _completely_ empty.

She found Lucius Malfoy sitting at a table across from Ginny, who was sipping tea silently. "Now, isn't that better? You aren't cold anymore, are you now, dear?" Lucius asked. She shook her head.

"Lucius!" Alice exclaimed, looking at her old friend. He got out of his chair and came over to her and Severus.

"Oh, hello Alice." He said cheerfully. He exchanged a nod with Severus. "And what might you be doing here?"

Alice put her hands on her hips. "We were looking for Ginny."

"Found her." Severus said from behind.

"Oh!" Lucius's gaze drifted to the girl. He looked at her. "Well, I know what this looks like. But she was just cold, so I bought her some tea."

"Really." Alice whispered. Lucius's gaze turned back to her.

He squinted. "Possibly." He answered. He cleared his throat. "Well." He continued in a louder voice. "We should catch up sometime, you two. How about lunch on Sunday? The Three Broomsticks, on me." He offered. Alice and Severus nodded. He smiled. "See you then." Alice nodded once and caught Ginny's stare. She motioned for her to come with them. Ginny got up, put her half-empty teacup on the dusty wooden table, and came over to Severus and Alice.

"Bye, then." Severus said as they left.

They silently lead the girl down the many alleys and back to the main route . "Go find Ron, dear. They've been looking for you." Alice said, gently pushing Ginny ahead. She nodded and walked away.

"That was close." Severus whispered.

Alice shook her head and ran a frustrated hand through her wavy auburn hair. She sighed. "Girls like her, even though they may not know it, have a lot to watch out for." She said quietly. Severus put and arm across her shoulders.

"Come on, Al, let's go home. The trip's over, and Minerva said we could leave early." He murmured in her ear. She nodded, he squeezed her tight, and they apparated into the forest outside his house.

Once they were inside, Alice took a seat at the kitchen table and rested her head on it. "You okay?" Severus asked, sitting across from her.

She shook her head. "Voldemort can't do that to other children, and I won't let it happen. Not again." She whispered. Severus reached across and took one of her hands in hers. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Not with us around, he won't." He said. Alice let out a small smile.

"Good." She said.

"But now all we have to worry about is the weekend. Now, _finally_, we can relax."


	5. Lunch With Lucius

Though she had the opportunity to sleep as long as she wished, Alice got up early the next morning to… _explore_, as she called it. She got dressed for the day and tiptoed down the creaky wooden stairs, leading herself into Severus's study. The study had a wall with a large wooden desk on it (which was the resting place of several open books and a large amount of documents) and two full walls of bookshelves. She looked around, curious as to what her best friend did in here.

She drifted over to the desk and picked up the only book that was closed: Severus's old Potions book. She laughed quietly. She and Severus had devoted most of their fifth year to creating new potions and spells to use, and he had written them down in the margins of his Potions book.

She flipped it open to a random page and read the margins. Scratched in thin handwriting were the ingredients to an unfinished potion the two had been making at one point, and gave up on. Underneath it was the effect of drinking the potion: clears acne. She laughed again; she and Severus had been making this before the school dance that December, hoping for an acne-free face that night.

Alice took the book and went into the room in which Severus kept his other potions ingredients. She placed the open book on the large table in the center of the room and began creating what they had managed of the useless potion. What else could she do?

After getting halfway through she prepared a glass of blood for Severus and put it on the kitchen table, knowing, somehow, that he'd wake up soon. The she went back to her work.

She took her gloves off and used a spell to add acne to her exposed forearms. She took the potion and rubbed it in…

*

Severus came downstairs and looked at the table: blood. He drank it gratefully and went to search for Alice. He walked into his supply room and found her there, hair tied up in a messy bun, standing with her back to the door. She turned when she heard him enter, and Severus couldn't help but laugh.

Alice was holding her arms away from her body. Her forearms had green scales on them. There was a place on her cheek that she had apparently scratched, which also had scales.

"What have you _done_?" He finally asked. She beamed and shrugged.

"Found your Potions book and decided to attempt to finish a potion. As you can see, it didn't turn out well." She replied, examining her hands like they were from another planet. He chuckled.

"Next time wake me up first, _before_ you add acne and scales to your arms." He said, coming over and taking her arms in his hands, examining them himself.

"It's not permanent, is it?" She asked nervously, still smiling.

"Nope." He said matter-o-factly, and turned quickly to pull a large blue bottle from the lower shelf of one of the cabinets. He spread the slick liquid over her scales and they faded away.

"Thanks." She said. "It would've been bad if Hagrid had to use me as an example in one of his classes." They both laughed.

"Still my Al." Severus finally said. He'd always said that when Alice was being, well, typical Alice; the Alice he had known. He was glad she was back.

The next day, when lunch came, Alice and Severus were already sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, waiting patiently for Lucius to arrive. A few minutes later, the bell above the front door rang and he and his wife strolled in and took their seats.

"Oh hello Alice." Narcissa said, sitting across from her while Lucius greeted Severus. "I can't believe it's been so long since we've talked." Alice smiled at her old friend.

"Well, you know Him. Never lets anyone converse during the meetings." Alice whispered. Narcissa nodded.

"He's been so strict lately. Something's been getting on his nerves." She muttered.

"You don't know?" Lucius asked her, overhearing their conversation. Narcissa shook her head while Severus exchanged a look with Alice. The four leaned in closer to hear Lucius explain. "It's all Dumbledore." He whispered.

"Dumbledore?" Severus asked quietly. Lucius nodded.

"He's been communicating with him recently." He went on. Rosemerta arrived at the table.

"What will it be?" She asked cheerfully. They ordered and quickly went back to their whispering.

"I overheard him explaining this to Pettigrew." Lucius said quietly.

"Why _Pettigrew_?" Alice asked, confused. Pettigrew wasn't as loyal a Death Eater as those four were, and _they_ were usually the first ones to hear anything important.

"I don't know. But apparently he's been threatening your father. He's wanting some… information. Of what, I have no idea, but your father told him he didn't know anything on the subject, even though, for some reason, the Dark Lord knows he does."

"Here you go, Dears." Rosemerta said, putting three bowls of soup on the table, along with four glasses of wine. The four looked at her, surprised, and realized they were leaning in too close; people might get suspicious, and they didn't want that. They leaned back in their seats. Rosemerta, before walking away, gave them a puzzled look. "You'd swear you were exchanging classified information, leaning in that close." She said, and walked away to tend to another table.

"And now the question is: what's the subject?" Alice murmured. Severus pursed his lips and took a swig of his wine. It wasn't as good as blood, but it was still good.

"We can only wonder." Narcissa added airily, taking a spoonful of her soup and blowing on it.

Severus continued his silence as they ate. No _way_ was he going to eat something as revolting, disgusting, and obscene as solid food. He'd rather eat dirt.

Once they were finished, the four stood. "It's great we finally talked." Lucius said, nodding once. Narcissa smiled.

"I'm glad we got to catch up." Severus added, and the Malfoys left. He sighed and looked at Alice, who looked stumped. She looked at him.

"Any idea of what he was talking about?" She whispered.

He took a deep breath. "He feels threatened, that's why he wants to know things. That _thing_ has a connection to your father." He said. She nodded and began leading them out of The Three Broomsticks. "Mind if I pick up a few things before we go home?" Severus asked. She shook her head.

"Go right ahead." He went to a potions store and bought a few ingredients. While paying for the items, he looked as if he had just realized something. "What?" Alice asked when they exited the store and were alone again.

"What's one thing that's connected to both Dumbledore _and_ the Dark Lord?" He asked, a smirk playing on his thin lips. "Something that's _also_ connected to Lucius, Narcissa, and me?" He looked at Alice, an eyebrow raised.

She gaped. "_Me_?" He nodded quickly. "But…" she paused, stumped. She looked at him again, disbelieving. "_Me_?" He sighed.

"It's all _I_ can think of." He replied, smirking, his eyes shining.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find out soon." He said grimly, letting Alice take his left arm before they apparated into the forest.


End file.
